Nous sommes de retour, pour jouer un mauvais tour!
by nmfrter
Summary: Cadeau pour mon amie Black cat. Visiblement, Axel, Demyx et Marly souhaitent faire des crasses à Sora. Que font-ils? Vous allez bien le voir en lisant!


**Cadeau pour Black cat, amie fidèle et soeur de carotte.**

**Disclaimer: rien m'appartient! Ni les perso, ni les lieux... juste les actions... XD**

_**Nous somme de retour, pour jouer des mauvais tours!**_

* * *

Accroupi derrière un bloc de pierre, deux yeux verts encadrés de cheveux rouges en pics observaient avec une lueur de fauve sa proie.

Ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvements de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pousser sur le sol, surprit et il se mit à chuchoter furieusement.

-Mais arrête! C'est pas moi qui faut torturer aujourd'hui, c'est le nabot là-bas!

Cette fois-ci, une paire d'yeux bleus et des mèches folles roses observèrent les jarres exploser puis tomba sur le derrière quand il reçu un éclat sur le front.

-Fait maaaaallllll!

-La ferme!

Les deux reçurent un coup derrière la tête et jetèrent un regard courroucé au blond aux sourcils froncés.

-Hé, arrêtez! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui as eut l'idée… Bon, parait que Xemnas surveille ce truc, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Axel sourit.

-Quoi donc?

-Il est encore plus idiot que Marly.

-Hé!

Le Nobody aux cheveux roses pesta contre le musicien.

-Non mais, tu t'es regardé avec ta coupe faite par Xaldin et Axel quand ils t'ont saoulé!?

La lèvre inférieure de Demyx se mit à trembler et ses yeux devinrent brillants.

-Mais…

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers Axel qui leva les mains.

-Hé oh, je t'ai sauvé de la bille à zéro… alors remercie moi qu'il te reste des cheveux. Et puis, cette coupe te fait bien. T'es chanceux que Xaldin soit bon avec ses lames…

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Marluxia reprenne la parole.

-Bon… alors le plan, c'est quoi? C'est pas qu'il fait chaud à trente degré à l'ombre sous nos jolis manteaux, mais…

Axel hocha la tête.

-Ouais, il a raison… alors, on fait quoi?

Demyx jeta un regard intimidé aux deux autres puis soupira.

-J'ai pas de plan… je croyais qu'Axel en aurait un… Moi j'ai trouvé la cible. Regardez-le avec son sourire à recevoir des boules pétanque en plein visage!

Le trio observa en effet le gamin sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à un chien affreux et un canard qui aurait fait un très bon repas.

À cette pensée, le ventre d'Axel grogna.

-Je peux faire flamber la volaille? Ça nous ferais un casse-croute, surtout que ce soir, c'est Xigbar qui cuisine…

Les trois frémirent et notèrent mentalement d'acheter quelque chose à bouffer avant de retourner à la citadelle.

Axel se mit à réfléchir intensément.

-Bon… je dis qu'on…

-Allez gamin! T'a fini l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui! Tu peux aller dans l'arène, mais pas trop longtemps!

Les trois paires d'yeux observèrent avec tristesse leur cible quitter la grande place.

La voix outrée de Marly s'éleva.

-Non mais, il ose aller ou ce merdeux! Et notre plan il…

Quatre mains l'attrapèrent alors que des regards curieux cherchaient la source du bruit.

Axel lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Attend… Ce truc d'arène… Ça pourrait être bien… Ça me donne une idée.

O.o.O

Sora, tout joyeux sautillait avec bonheur en direction de l'arène, Goofy, son ami chien le suivant en riant et Donald le canard qui restait calme.

-Allez les amis, avec un peu de chance, cette fois nous battrons Hercule!

Donald leva les yeux au ciel avant de se faire attraper par des bras qui l'attirèrent dans le noir sans que ses compagnons ne s'en aperçoivent.

O.o.O

Demyx retenait tant bien que mal le canard, le serrant contre lui.

-Mais que quelqu'un l'assomme!

Axel donna un bon coup sur la tête de Donald qui perdit connaissance.

-Bon.

Le musicien laissa tomber la volaille sur le sol et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements.

-Qui se déguise en en ce truc?

Les deux autres dirent avec rapidité :

-Pas moi.

-Pas moi non plus!

Dépité, le musicien enleva son manteau et entreprit d'échanger son uniforme contre les vêtements du canard en frissonnant.

Une fois fini, il étendit les bras.

-Tada!

Axel éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais c'est trop petit et t'as pas de pantalon!

Marluxia se roulait sur le sol en riant.

Les épaules de Demyx s'affaissèrent.

-Mais… Il est tellement con… il ne va pas voir la différence…!

Axel lui tapota le bras.

-T'es tellement blanc de toute façon… bon… au tour du chien…

O.o.O

Sora se coucha sur un banc, attendant Donald. Ils avaient fait la première ronde sans lui, mais les sorts du magicien étaient bien utile… donc ils avaient préféré l'attendre pour la deuxième.

Goofy se leva.

-Ayuk, je vais aller voir ou il est!

Sora hocha distraitement la tête, regardant les nuages.

O.o.O

Axel attira contre le lui le chien qui cria.

-Mais! Laissez-moi!

Un coup de lame de faux rose sur sa tête le fit taire et perdre connaissance.

-Pouarf… il pue le chien mouillé! Je ne mettrai pas ça!

L'air outragé de Marly fit hausser les épaules d'Axel.

-Bon très bien, je vais les mettre… Mais va vraiment falloir que le coup fonctionne parce que sinon… J'espère pour toi Dem que le gosse est aussi con que tu le prétends…

O.o.O

Sora fit un grand sourire idiot à ses amis qui venaient vers lui.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Donald? T'a pas grandit?

Demyx paniqua.

-Heu… j'ai… utilisé une potion des moogles pour grandir!

Sora sourit de plus belle.

-C'est bien! En plus je comprends ce que tu dis à présent!

Le roux jura tout bas.

-Heh… Goofy! Ton nez… il est devenu tout petit!

Axel éclata de rire, malgré les coups de coudes répétés du musicien.

-Ah ouais, j'ai utilisé la même potion que Dem… Heu… Ronald!

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant le nom, puis laissa tomber.

-Bon, les amis, la deuxième ronde nous attend!

Les deux Nobody firent des signes à Marluxia qui leva les pouces un fois que le héro leur avait tourné le dos.

Demyx tira sur la courte veste pour cacher son boxer bleu.

Axel ricana avant de stopper, les yeux posés sur les Heartless devant lui.

-Heh… c'est quoi…

Un petit satyre bedonnant cria :

-Round 2!

Les Heartless se jetèrent sur eux.

Demyx sauta de côté en hurlant.

-Mais… J'ai pas signé pour combattre moi!

Sora frappait avec sa Keyblade les créatures mais jetait régulièrement des regards aux deux autres.

Pourquoi ne recevaient-ils pas les coups à sa place! Pourquoi Donald criait en courant en rond? Et pourquoi Goofy donnait des coups de pieds aux créatures? La potion avait un effet secondaire?

Le héro détruisit rapidement les dernières créatures et se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Les deux Nobody se jetèrent un regard de côté et Axel répondit rapidement.

-Rien rien…

Des pas lourds firent trembler le stade alors que Phil ramenait… Cerbère.

Demyx recula vivement, tombant sur le derrière, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah non… là… c'est trop…

Il amorça un geste pour ouvrir un portail mais Axel lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Heh…

Il fit un clin d'œil et pointa discrètement Marly qui semblait préparer quelque chose.

Demyx se releva et pointa le chien à trois têtes avec le bâton du canard.

-Final Round!

Cerbère commença à courir vers Axel, mais arrêta en voyant un flacon voler et se casser sur la tête de Sora.

Le gamin vit avec horreur un truc gluant et puant dégouliner sur ses cheveux.

-C'est quoi?!

Cerbère se tourna vers lui, les yeux fous.

Axel fit signe à Demyx.

-Là c'est le moment.

Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel en riant alors qu'il voyait le gamin se faire attaquer d'une drôle de façon par le gardien des enfers.

Arrivés là ou ils avaient laissé leurs propres vêtements et les corps inertes des deux animaux, ils virent Marluxia, un grand sourire aux lèvres leur faire signe.

Axel lui donna une claque dans le dos.

-C'était quoi ce truc?

-Phéromones… Un peu modifiées, mais bon…

Demyx enleva prestement la veste et mit avec délice ses propres vêtements.

Il observa le chapeau and de le mettre dans la poche de son manteau sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

-Bah quoi… souvenir.

Il jeta dans la poubelle la veste et attendit qu'Axel ait fini se changer.

Un sourire carnassier s'alluma sur le visage du pyromane qui mit feux aux vêtements du chien.

-Voilà, un truc qui pue de moins sur ce monde.

Ils partirent à la citadelle, laissant les deux animaux nus, côtes à côtes, fatigués de leur journée de leur idée idiote qui avait faillit tourner au vinaigre. Ils n'entendirent pas les cris d'horreurs venant de Donald et Goofy à leurs réveils.

* * *

_**Désolée pour les fautes! Snif... Pas de béta pour le cadeau...**_

_**Ouais bon... gros délire écrit spécialement pour mon amie Black cat, ma soeur de carotte!**_

_**Notez bien aussi que je fais en ce moment un concour. Les personnes qui écrirons la 999, la 1000 et la 1001 recevront un oneshot de le choix, environ de cette longueur, plus long si le sujet m'inspire vraiment. Il faudra simplement me dire le thème et les personnages que vous voulez. (Je ne ferai pas de Yaoi ni de thèmes M, merci)**_


End file.
